It is common in the field of sport, for example, to define the times of competitors on a race track by means of a wearable object, which can be a transponder module that is permanently activated or is woken by an activation signal associated with a base station. However, it is always difficult to accurately determine the distance separating said transponder module worn by a competitor and the base station in order to know his/her position on a race track before the finish.
Patent application WO 2015/152809 A1, which describes a position detection process and system, can be cited in this regard. The position detection system comprises at least one transponder module and a base station. The base station transmits a pseudo-random code signal for the transponder module. This pseudo-random code signal is delayed by a number of clock pulses in the transponder module, which retransmits a pseudo-random code signal taking into account the generated delay in order to enable the base station to determine the flight time of the pseudo-random code signal between the two entities. However, it is not provided to transmit multiple coded signals continuously from the base station to the transponder module in order to accurately determine a distance between the transponder module and the base station, nor is the possibility of easily recognising the interrogated transponder module, which constitutes a disadvantage.